Gamble
by SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: It’s your choice, really. Stay on that cliff and be safe, or fall, and maybe those wings will support you and you’ll fly.


**Gamble**

**I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**It's your choice, really. Stay on that cliff and be safe, or fall, and maybe those wings will support you and you'll fly.**

You don't understand, do you? I know you don't understand. You hang around with that group of yours and fight me.

I don't mind, if you want to fight me, that's fine. You can try all you like, you can't really get rid of me; I hope you know that. But I doubt you do.

Did you ever hear the phrase, once it's on the Internet, there's no getting rid of it. And I'm constantly on the Internet. I know all and see all, and no matter how many times you beat me, I will come back.

I don't understand you. You gave up yourself on Lyoko to go to Earth, and unknown to you, you gave up your only chance at beating me. Humans can't destroy me, and you are now a human. You had the choice, and made the wrong decision. You took a gamble, and it was wrong.

You will grow old and weak, and I will be but the same, with more knowledge of how to go about my will, without interference from lowly life forms like you humans. You think that you are the smartest beings ever thought of.

Well you don't even know what I do, and you created me. A human created me, yet the master shall fall to the servant. Isn't it just poetic? If there is one thing in you that I am fond of, it is your senses. Not of taste or smell or even touch, there is no use for that. But your senses of poetry, of justice, right and wrong. I don't know them myself, I don't feel them as you do, but I almost admire that.

The human mind is deep and complex, probably more than my own. You remember the most idiotic things, and the most useless concepts bring you joy. But you also have a heart, which takes away all but the tiniest amount of admiration I had for you.

You listen to it, and you become weak from it, yet there is no regret. You would save one person and kill many if you had the choice, but you yourself would die to save the same many. Your priorities are but an oxymoron and you don't even understand your own self. You also value pride, which makes you and your friends unable to accept anyone else into your little band of heroes. That is one more mistake you made, one more gamble you lost. It would be more troublesome to beat many of you, while with only five, and four on Lyoko, you make it too easy.

Which is what brings us here today, Miss Aelita. You see, I am curious to your natures as a human, they interest me, as I have said they are the only thing I am fond of that I can find in you creatures. You are not as sophisticated as me, and your mind is confusing, you barely have more than the instincts to survive; yet you think you have come so far.

You see, you are on a cliff. The water below this cliff is frigid and dangerous, because one of your useless senses is feeling, and the cold would send you into shock and kill you. You would be pulled underneath the surface and wouldn't be able to escape the current, and you would slowly suffocate.

But you will also notice that you have your suit that you don when you are in my domain, in Lyoko. I gave you this, because in Lyoko you have powers that you couldn't dream of having here, on Earth, not that they would help any in this situation.

But attached to the suit, are wings that your little boyfriend gave you. And you can use those on Earth, and they may or may not be of assistance to you. You see, they can be a blessing or a curse.

You have a look of curiosity on your face. One more thing about humans that I enjoy is their thirst for knowledge. They need to know more; enough is never enough for them. Even if it is for a horrible reason, they will be bugged by it for the longest time.

But I will explain it for you, for you cannot show me unless you know. Trapped, just above the water, are your friends. You cannot get them from the water, or by falling down. In fact, I would say that in order to get them and save them, you would have to hover.

But isn't it convenient that you have wings? It is, so you can save your worthless friends, right?

Well the answer is, I'm not sure, or I'm not going to tell you at least, why would I? You see, the wings that work in Lyoko, a computer where you have powers impossible for humans to have is bound to be different then here, on Earth. The wings might just not support you, and you might just drop into the waters below, not saving anyone.

So it is your choice. You can fall and maybe fly, and save your friends. Then you would have a chance to attempt to destroy me, and have more force behind you, but you could also fall and not fly and die. Or you could stay here, on this cliff, and you have a sure chance of surviving, to attempt to destroy me.

And I've figured in the physics, and you do have little or no chance of flying, but there are the bees, which I have not figured out yet, but I have based some of my monsters off of those hornets. Their sting is perfect.

See, even nature works for me; it helps me build my collection of monsters, which reminds me. The tide is coming in soon, and your friends will drown if it comes in while they are tied up. A horrible death, but very likely for them.

You have the most precious expression on your small face. It is one of horror and pure hate, like you didn't think I could ever be this bad in a millennia. Well I can be. And you are also torn against whether or not to jump. One of your natures is self-preservation, one of the most useful ones, if you ask me.

Oh, you're jumping. I mistook your expression for one of fear for yourself and fear of decision, when it was fear for your friends' fates and determination. That is one mistake I have made, and your fate and your friends' fates all depend on if I made another one or not.

Aelita, you are jumping, so let us see if your human nature to protect your friends is right. Let us see if nature will let your wings hold up your body, or if it will make you plummet down.

You took a gamble, will it be your third and final wrong. Will it be three strikes and your out, as they say in that human game of yours? Will you regret your choice, or live long enough to regret your choice? Maybe you won't live long enough too, but your friends will regret it, because they know the reason I kidnapped them.

It is a gamble, and as you fall, I leave. I do not need to know the outcome. Either way I will win in the long run.

You still lost two of them. What does it matter to me if you happen to be lucky enough to win one? I do not care.

I don't even listen to see if there is a splash.

**And it's done. I don't know if The group survived or not, that wasn't the reason for this fic, in fact, there was no real reason for it, but it wanted to be typed, so I did. So you can decide, I don't even know. I did have fun writing this, too much fun probably.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
